In general, a display device is subjected to correction using a target color such as a white color of paper and a white color of another display device. In such a case, a target color or a colorimetric value of an optical sensor is defined using XYZ values in the industry standard CIE1931 color system. The CIE1931 color system having XYZ values is adopted in a display device subjected to observation with a viewing angle of 4° or less (e.g. a viewing angle of 2° or less).
Conventionally, various standards regarding display devices and personal computers have been subjected to color management according to the CIE1931 color system having XYZ values. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a color matching process using color information of the CIE1931 color system.